


Happy Birthday Lancito!

by redandblueskies



Series: Julance 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Hint of klance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance & Rachel (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 08, Team as Family, very minor klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblueskies/pseuds/redandblueskies
Summary: It's Lance's birthday at the Garrison, and Veronica can't miss out on a typical Latin tradition of waking up Lance with las mañanitas! After all is said and done, Lance's friends have a little something else planned. Let's just say, Lance woke up to a morning full of surprises on his birthday, heart warm and full with love for his friends.Written for JuLance 2020 on Lance's birthday.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) & Everyone
Series: Julance 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816603
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Happy Birthday Lancito!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with the idea of Lance being woken up on his birthday by his family singing las mañanitas on his birthday. For those who don't know, las mañanitas is a traditional Mexican song that Mexicans and Latinos of other places sing to their loved ones on their birthday, usually in the morning. It's a tradition in my family to wake up our family members with this song, so I projected that onto Lance. The part with the paladins I added in for fun because I thought it'd be funny, and I had to add a little bit of klance cause why not. Enjoy <3

At the early hours of 8 in the morning, Veronica quietly crept in the halls of the Garrison dorms. She held her phone tightly in front of her, where she was currently on a video call with her family, who were back home in Cuba. 

“Vero what’s taking so long?” Rachel whined from the screen, and Veronica shushed her.

“I’m trying to be quiet! There are people on this floor that I’m trying not to wake up.” Veronica replied. She told Rachel this, despite the fact that it was about to get loud in a few minutes anyway. 

“Be patient, mija. If we want this to be perfect then let Veronica handle it.” Veronica and Lance’s mom, Rosa, said as she tried to calm down Rachel. 

“Gracias, mami,” Veronica thanked her mom. She turned to the screen and saw her mom, dad, and Rachel on screen, Marco standing behind them, still half asleep. Luis showed up on screen alone, and Veronica whispered to him, “Did you wake up the kids?”

Luis got closer to the screen, “Lisa was waking them up, I think they’re coming down now.” Veronica nodded as she listened to her family talk. She had told them all to stay quiet, but of course, having a large family means they don’t know what quiet means, so Veronica turned the call volume down on her phone. 

This was Lance’s first birthday on Earth after the war with the crazy alien people ended, and Veronica was determined to make it special for her baby brother. She feels it’s her responsibility to make it special as his only family member here with him, so she planned this morning just for Lance. 

Veronica was outside of Lance’s room at this point. She could hear his soft snores, and confirmed that he was still asleep. Perfect. Veronica waited, still on call with her family. As soon as everyone was present, squishing in and trying to see as much as they could with Rosa holding the phone, Veronica asked if they were ready. 

“Yes! Hurry up!”

“I want breakfast.”

“Happy birthday!!”

“Shh Silvio not yet!”

“Dale, hermana!” 

“Okay, here we go!” Veronica exclaimed to her family, turning her phone around so they could see her view, and Lance would see their family. She banged on Lance’s door loudly, shouting, “Lance! Wake up!” Veronica burst the door open.

The noise caused Lance to screech, sitting up in just a blue t-shirt and boxers, his bed hair sticking up. He came face to face with Veronica, and the phone holding his family back home in Cuba. 

As if on cue, both Veronica and the family began singing. 

_“Estas son las mañanitas,_

_Que cantaba el rey David,_

_Hoy por ser día de tu santo_

_Te las cantamos a ti”_

Lance didn’t even have time to be confused. He knew this was a typical McClain tradition, waking up on your birthday to the whole family singing Las Mañanitas. He never thought he would get to experience this ever again. Lance laughed loudly, tears brimming his eyes. 

_“Despierta, Lancito, despierta,_

_Mira que ya amaneció_

_Ya los pajaritos cantan_

_La luna ya se metió.”_

When the song ended, his whole family cheered and whooped, screaming out variations of “Happy Birthday” both in English and Spanish. Lance was still smiling brightly, wiping his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Veronica went and sat next to Lance on his bed, Lance moving to the side to make room. The phone was in between both of them looking at their family on screen. 

“A little warning would have been nice, I could have done my hair and gotten dressed so you all could see _chulo_ Lance on his birthday.”

Veronica ruffled Lance’s hair as their family laughed, his mom smiling fondly, “ _Ay Lance, siempre eres chulo.”_ (Oh Lance, you’re always handsome.) 

“Hi abuelito Lance!” Silvio and Nadia shouted at the same time, cackling as children do. 

“Hey! I’m still your tio Lance, I’m not a grandpa yet!” Lance scolded, smile never disappearing from his face. 

“Huh? Is that a wrinkle I see?” Marco commented, and Lance gasped. 

“You’re lying! Vero he’s lying right?!” Lance said, turning to his sister for confirmation. Veronica didn’t reply, she just laughed loudly with her family. Lance pouted. 

As quickly as he pouted, his pout disappeared as he jolted up, “Oh! Did you guys sing to Rachel already?” 

“Oh yeah. I was woken up from my slumber just like you,” Rachel grumbled, then perked up immediately, “But Papi bought me flowers!” she said, holding up a bouquet of colorful flowers. 

Veronica gasped, “Those are pretty! As expected from Papi!”

Papa McClain chuckled, “You know your old man has the best taste in flowers.” There was a chorus of agreement. 

Rosa sighed, “I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to celebrate both you and Rachel’s birthday together, mijo.” 

“We weren’t able to save up money for plane tickets for all of us,” Papa McClain said, putting his arm around his wife. 

Lance shook his head, “No worries! This isn’t my only birthday! I’ve got many more birthdays to come, we’ll see each other for at least one of them, I’ll make sure we do!”

Luis smiled, “I’m going to work on saving money so all of us can come visit for Lance and Rachel’s next birthday.”

“Or, Lance and I can always just come to you guys next time, too!” Veronica exclaimed, Lance nodding in excitement. 

“Oh yay!” Nadia cheered.

“Tio Lance and Tia Vero are coming next year!” Silvio yelled. 

Lance and Veronica chuckled at the excited children, silently coming to an agreement that next year, they’ll visit Cuba. 

“We have to get ready for Rachel’s party today, but we’ll call you later, Lance!” Luis said, getting ready to take the phone. 

“Yeah, for sure! Have fun today, Happy Birthday, hermana!” Lance cheered. 

“Happy birthday, Lance!” 

“Bye Lance Happy Birthday!”

“Feliz cumpleaños, mijo. Adios, mija. I love you both.” 

Both Lance and Veronica exchanged _love you_ ’s with their family before Luis took the phone back and hung up, Veronica setting her phone down. 

As soon as the phone was put down, Veronica tackled Lance into a hug. “Happy Birthday, Lancito!!” Veronica screamed into his ear as Lance groaned in pain. Veronica left a sloppy kiss on Lance’s cheek and Lance grimaced.

“I hate when you do that,” he whined, but he hugged her back anyway. “Thanks, Vero. Did you plan this?” 

Veronica layed down on Lance’s bed with her arms behind her back. “Sure did. I had to surprise you somehow! I don’t know how you celebrated birthdays back in space, but I’m sure none of them sang you _las mañanitas._ ”

Lance chuckled, “No, they didn’t. For my birthday, Hunk would usually bake me a cake and we would all take a trip to a safe planet that had water and beaches and we would have a cool beach day! There was this one time when I thought everyone forgot my birthday, and I didn’t say anything so the whole day was silent until later that night, when the team decided to surprise me,” Lance smiled at the memory. 

Veronica gave Lance a sympathetic look. She knew her brother is pretty sensitive, and just imagining him being up in space, alone, without his family causes Veronica to feel a pang of guilt in her chest. It’s not her fault, she knows, but sometimes, as an older sister, she wishes she could have taken Lance’s place instead. 

But knowing her brother formed many good relationships and got plenty of useful experience, Veronica decides that maybe, Lance going to space for the past few years is worth it. He got to experience his dream, and for that she’s grateful. 

“I may not have gotten my _mañanitas,”_ Lance began, “But whenever it was everyone else’s birthday, I always got my guitar and surprised everyone by singing the song to them. It was pretty much traditional for them too at this point, they always expected the song from me.” Veronica giggled, knowing very well how Lance’s singing captivates everyone. 

Lance sighed and leaned back to mimic Veronica’s position against the pillow. Lance is looking up to the ceiling when he whispers, “I honestly thought I would never have my family wake me up to that song on my birthday ever again.” Veronica looks to her left at Lance’s face, who’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. Veronica frowned. 

She swallowed her own sadness and reached over to ruffle Lance’s hair again, this time, giving it a yank. “Hey! Don’t be sad on your birthday! You’ve still got a long day to go.”

Lance beamed, “Can we go have breakfast at IBOP?!” 

Before Veronica could reply, her phone beeped with a new message. Veronica smirked. She didn’t have to look at the message to know what it said. It’s time. 

Veronica picked herself up and was standing next to the bed. Lance watched her, confused. 

“Sure, Lance. But first, I’ve got one more surprise for you.” Veronica said, her voice raised slightly. Loud enough that her voice was heard outside of the door, as if it was a signal. 

The door burst open. Lance screamed. 

When the door burst open, the room was filled with screams and people walking in, blowing noise makers everywhere. The people walking in were Lance’s friends.

Without any warning at all, Pidge walked up to Lance’s bed, carrying a cake in her hands, and threw it into Lance’s face, getting cake all over his bed, face, and body. Before Lance had time to breathe, Hunk came up behind Pidge carrying a bag of flour and dumped all the contents out of it onto Lance’s head, sticking to him because of the cake. There was laughter all over the room, and random screams of “Happy Birthday!” here and there. 

Just when Lance thought it was over, Keith walked up to Lance, holding a balloon. “One last thing,” Keith smirked, holding the balloon over Lance’s head, pulling out his blade. Lance looked up at the balloon just as Keith used the blade to pop the balloon, making a loud noise as confetti spilled out of the balloon onto Lance’s face and hair, sticking to him, adding color to his mess. 

Phones were pulled out and pictures and videos began taking place, chaos all over the room. Everyone was laughing, especially Veronica who was clutching her stomach with one hand, and her phone with the other, having recorded everything since the beginning. “I didn’t know you guys were going to do this much!” Veronica hollered, crying tears of laughter. 

Lance, who’s head, face, and chest were all covered in cake, flour, and confetti, just stood there in shock. He was still processing everything when all he did was scream, “WHAT THE QUIZNAK?!”

Lance couldn’t see anyone, but just from the voices he already knew who dumped what on his head. Lance flinched when he felt two wet towels being rubbed on his face, cleaning the contents off of his eyes, mouth, and nose. When he was finally able to see, he was met face to face with Adam and Shiro, who were the ones cleaning him up. 

“You alright, Lance?” Shiro asked, shoulders shaking with badly concealed laughter. Adam wasn’t trying to hide his laughter as he let a few giggles slip at Lance’s shocked face. Lance took in his surroundings. Veronica was standing the furthest from him, by the door. She was the one taking pictures and videos. Adam and Shiro were the ones currently standing near him, while Hunk, Keith, and Pidge were behind Adam and Shiro, holding empty bags and trays. They were the ones laughing the hardest, even Keith was laughing. 

Seeing them laugh was what finally brought Lance out of his shock as his face slowly broke out into a grin and he was soon bubbling in laughter, laughing loudly along with his friends. 

“Man, you guys got me so good!” Lance yelled, and as soon as his face was somewhat clean, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge surrounded him once again. 

“You should have seen your face, Lance. It was priceless!” Pidge squawked. 

“Who got it on video?” Adam called out. 

“I did!” Veronica shouted from the back of the room. 

“I’m sorry, Lance! This idea was too good to pass up!” Hunk said, giggling. 

“Now, who’s idea was it?” Lance asked, eyeing everyone suspiciously. 

All fingers in the room pointed in one direction.

“Keith,” both Shiro and Pidge said in synchronization. 

Keith shot them both glares, “Traitors.” 

Lance grinned smugly at Keith. “ _Ohh, Keith?_ ” Lance purred. “Why don’t you- Why don’t you come give me a _hug_ , hmm?”

Keith’s eyes grew wide, looking at the door about to escape, but Lance jumped out of bed, his chest and hair still covered in cake mess as he enveloped Keith in a tight hug, pressing his chest close to Keith as he rubbed his head on Keith’s cheek. 

“Lance- Lance stop it- get off of me!” Keith yelled, trying to pry Lance away, not just because of the mess, but because now he’s a blushing mess from being held by a Lance in boxers. Everyone in the room was in hysterics, Shiro having pulled out his phone to take pictures of Keith’s reaction. Keith glared in his direction. 

“Awww Keith was so thoughtful, wanting to surprise me for my birthday. Thanks, mullet!” Lance said, getting a handful of cake from his hair and cupping Keith’s face with that hand, sending frosting all over Keith’s face. 

“Lance!” Keith gasped. In a swift moment, Keith grabbed Lance’s hair full of frosting and brought all the frosting down on his face, Lance giggling the entire time as he tried stopping Keith’s movements by holding onto his wrists. 

Everyone watched the two boys playfully fighting and laughing, as Veronica leaned over to whisper towards the group, “So, I’m not just seeing things, right? They both like each other and everyone knows except those two?”

Four heads were nodding in confirmation and Veronica chuckled. _Oblivious idiots_ , she thought. 

Shiro decided to interrupt the pining duo with a clap of his hands, “Alright! Both of you, go wash up, we’re going to have breakfast at IBOP for Lance’s birthday.” 

The two boys paused with Keith’s hands in Lance’s hair and Lance’s hands holding Keith’s wrists. Lance perked up like a puppy. “IBOP?! Yes!!” he whooped. Lance looked at Keith and smirked, “Hey Keith, let’s go shower together.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Veronica gagged, “I’m leaving, oh my god.”

“Yeah me too I’m too young for this shit.”

“Language, Pidge.” Shiro half-heartedly called out. 

Hunk laughed as he followed Pidge and Veronica out the door, Shiro and Adam walking behind them. 

“Meet at the lounge when you guys are done.” Adam said before walking out with Shiro. 

“Wait- we’re not actually-” 

“Aww come on, Keith, let’s go!!” Lance said, laughing as he pulled Keith out of his room towards the men’s showers. 

“Lance?!” Keith called out in shock. But seeing Lance look back at him with a teasing grin, Keith relaxed, and let himself get dragged to the showers. He knew Lance was joking, but one of these days Keith was going to get a heart attack from the teasing. He probably deserved it. Keith did plan the whole birthday attack on Lance, after all. And seeing Lance as happy as he was now, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
